Blueberry Icing and Sugar Diamonds
by Persephatta
Summary: "You two only met today and already you're in the middle of a heated make-out session!" Mesprit exclaimed."On the kitchen counter as well." Uxie observed. "It's lucky there wasn't anything on it, I don't think it would have been able to withstand you're…passion." Dialga M and Azelf F pairing, DialgaxAzelf One-shot. Alternate Universe. Follow Up to 'In Reverse'.


**Title:** Blueberry Icing and Sugar Diamonds

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Dialga (M) and Azelf (F)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

**Authors Note:** So I think this is the first time a fanfiction has ever be written about these two as a couple…I can already imagine just how many reviews I'm going to get…why do I always write about the couples people barely read about?

But anyway, I started liking this couple because…well I'm still fairly into Dialga (M) and Palkia (F) but I also like the idea of Palkia being male which they are in this fic and I saw some of **healingwind**'s art on DeviantArt including the two as a couple and they just looked so good together that it got me interested in them, you should totally check out **healingwind**'s artwork because it's really good, very beautiful.

This is sort of a sequel to my fanfic 'In Reverse' but I don't think you really have to read that to understand this; you just need to know that the setting is in real life, the Pokemon are human in this, just normal high school students.

I think that's all I need to say except…

**Health Hazard Warning: **This fic contains major doses of Fluff; if you are allergic to this please take caution when reading.

Okay and now let the story commence…

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dialga had never been interested in love.

Seeing what it had done to his parents kind of put him off the idea; though that didn't mean he had never been interested in a girl before. His first ever girlfriend had been a bush-green haired girl named Regigigas Colossal; she was kind and sweet however they both had only been seven at the time, the age when giving someone your Mars Bar meant you were dating. He had only been slightly heartbroken when she dumped him for Regirock Peak and a tube of Smarties, but he quickly got over it.

He experienced his first real crush when he met Milotic Tender, the most beautiful girl at his school and possibly in the entire universe. Unfortunately for him he wasn't the only one enchanted by her beauty and it meant he had a lot of competition including his own brother, Palkia. So when he received a note asking him to meet her in the janitor's supply cupboard he had been over the moon, so much so that he didn't even notice that her name was written in the place where the recipient's name was meant to go, or how familiar the handwriting was.

The lesson learnt: if you're going to meet someone in a dark closet always check to make sure it's the right person before you start getting intimate with them.

To this day Giratina still didn't understand why her brothers had spent the whole of that year avoiding one another but she soon decided she didn't want to know after observing the way their cheeks would turn red and they'd rush to washout their mouths whenever their eyes accidentally met.

Needless to say the incident had put Dialga right off the idea of getting close with anyone on a level that was more than friendly (especially if kissing was involved). Eventually though, he did manage to return to normal; however, he blamed any personality faults on that traumatisation and still brushed his tongue along with his teeth just to make sure the taste of Palkia's mouth was definitely gone.

But overall Dialga had never been that interested in love. He didn't fall for girls as easily as his brother and he didn't avoid romance like the plague as his sister did, he was more in-between. He had liked a fair amount of girls, dated some, even kissed a few, but he never felt any particular spark for any of them and so he understood very little when it came to love.

Which was why he was absolutely useless at giving advice on the matter when asked by Palkia.

"I don't know…what about flowers?" Dialga suggested uncertainly as he ran his hand through his deep blue hair, leaning against his locker.

"That's obvious dude, even I thought of that idea, what I need is something unique and original. Come on you must have some ideas; you've been out with lots of girls." Palkia urged.

"I haven't been out with lots of girls." Dialga said defensively. He didn't like being accused of dating lot of girls, sure it was somewhat true but saying it made him feel like a player and he was anything but a player.

"Oh come on, next to Arceus you're the most sought after guy in Origin." Palkia informed.

Dialga raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Palkia nodded. "Huh, so where do you come?"

"Doesn't matter." Palkia quickly stated, avoiding the topic.

Despite being brother to the second most sought after guy and first most sought after girl – if only she wasn't so intimidating – in the school he never seemed to have much luck with love. When it came to romance most would describe him as hopeless, and that was the nice way of putting it. Of course none of this put him off falling for every pretty girl he laid eyes on, even if it always resulted in him miserably eating up all the ice cream in the house whilst Dialga tried to console him as best as he could (and he really wasn't good at consoling).

Dialga raised the other eyebrow at Palkia's reply but didn't pursue it. "So who's this for anyway?"

"Cresselia." Palkia answered without hesitation, a dreamy look overtaking his face at the thought of the blonde beauty.

Dialga's eyebrows went even higher as he stared at his brother in surprised alarm. "…Cresselia…? Our sister's best friend Cresselia?" He questioned slowly, making sure he had heard right. When Palkia's only answer was to nod eagerly he continued. "You do realise she has a boyfriend, right?"

Palkia smiled evilly though it kind of failed (only Giratina could pull of a truly evil grin). "Not for long…and then for long shortly afterwards because I plan on making myself her new boyfriend."

Dialga stared at his brother blankly, trying to think of a reply that wouldn't be to offensive to his brother's intelligence but still expressed his true thoughts; eventually he gave up. "You're…you're an idiot."

Palkia's face fell and he began to whine. "Oh come on, I have it all planned out, how does that make me an idiot!"

Dialga rolled his eyes. "Cresselia is happily dating Darkrai, you cannot break them up just because you've got another silly crush."

Palkia pouted. "It's not another silly crush; I seriously think she might be the one."

"You said that the last dozen times," Dialga reminded. "Face it bro it's just a silly crush that you'll get over the moment some other pretty girl walks into your life."

Palkia scowled. "You know what, I'm going to go find Arceus; he at least knows something about love."

Dialga shook his head with a sigh at his brother's antic as he watched him storm down the corridor before turning and starting to head in the opposite direction.

What was Palkia thinking, falling for his friend's girlfriend like that? Oh right, Palkia wasn't thinking. Palkia never thought.

He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the person heading towards him until they collided, knocking both to the floor.

"Oof!" Dialga wheezed as they collided, eyelids shutting from the impact.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" A bell chime voice filled with concern sounded in front of him. "Are you okay?"

Ruby orbs flew open to meet honey gold.

Lightning struck and electricity surged through his heart, speeding it up as sparks travelled around his body.

He stared at girl before him in wonder. She was stunning! Her hair fell like a waterfall of cyan blue to her shoulders, its colour mingling with the greyish shade of her skin, cheeks flushed with life and wide eyes filled with shy sweetness.

There was also something vaguely familiar about her, and he was almost certain he had seen her before however he couldn't place her face.

"Yeah," Dialga rubbed his head as he pushed himself into a crouching position so that they were still face to face. "I'm alright."

"I am so sorry," She repeated apologetically as she started to babble. "I wasn't looking where I was going and then I walked into you, this is my fault, I'm really, really sorry."

"Hey it's no problem, really, I'm fine." Dialga reassured seeing her remorse was starting to work her up into a state. "I walked into you as well, it's partly might fault," He then whacked his palm to his forehead, which did not help his forming headache. "Heck! Here you are apologising to me and I haven't even had the curtsey to ask if you're alright."

The girl blushed and looked away timidly. "Oh that's okay, I'm fine really, it's mostly my fault. I should have been paying more attention."

She then looked around noticing all the papers she had been carrying were scattered across the floor, just waiting for the sea of unsuspecting students to trample them. "Oh no!"

She rushed to collect her things.

"Here let me help." Dialga offered as he too began to pick up the fallen papers, avoiding the treading students who seemed oblivious to the two teenagers scampering on the floor below.

Once everything was successfully retrieved the two of them stood up.

"Here you go." Dialga said as he handed the papers over to the blue-haired girl who graciously accepted them.

"Thank you very much for your help, but you didn't have to do that, I've already caused you enough trouble." The girl told him, clutching nervously at her papers and bashfully avoiding his eyes.

"It was no trouble at all and besides, I wanted to help." Dialga informed, wishing that she would look at him directly so he could see her sparkling eyes again. "I walked into you too remember."

She blushed brightly. "Thank you, I appreciate it and again I'm sorry."

Dialga reached out for her cheek, gently turning her head so that her timid gaze was forced to meet his tender one. She gasped in surprise and began to stutter but no words formed.

He smiled at her softly. "And again it's alright." His fingers caressed her silky skin. "I'm Dialga Creation."

"I know," The girl said, her voice now a whisper. "Everyone knows who are."

He leaned forward; encouraged by a strange but rather pleasant feeling inside that he had never felt before. "Oh? Then may you tell me who you are?"

The girl face went complete red and she seemed a loss for words, her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. He chuckled lowly which did nothing but further the girl's embarrassment.

"I…I…"

The bell sounded, cutting off her voice as the hallway flooded with people, each heading for their individual classes.

Taking advantage of the distraction the blushing girl drew away from Dialga and raced into the crowds, disappearing before he could do anything to stop her.

"Wait!" Dialga cried in desperation, moving to follow her only to be pushed back by the force of the surrounding masses.

He cursed quietly, annoyed that he hadn't been able to learn her name, and began to troop towards class.

He hoped he would get to see her again; there was something about her…he just needed to see again.

Suddenly Dialga had become very interested in love.

888

"So wait, hold up, you're asking me for advice on how to get _Cresselia_ the girl who is currently _dating_ Darkrai – our _friend_ – to fall in love with you?" Arceus enquired, having to make sure that he had heard right as he did not entirely believe what he was hearing.

"Exactly!" Palkia exclaimed, smiling keenly. "So what should I do?"

"Um…" Arceus was not sure how to respond to this. "How about…flowers?"

Palkia's eyes lit up. "Flowers of course! Why did you suggest that Dialga?"

Palkia glanced across the cafeteria table to his brother, frowning as he noticed that he wasn't paying him any attention.

"Dialga, hello!" Palkia called, waving a hand in front of the other male's face.

Dialga snapped back into reality. "Whaa?" He mumbled, looking up at the others with a distant look.

"You were totally zoned out man, what's up?" Palkia asked, staring at his brother, trying to figure out the answer.

Dialga shrugged. "Nothing, I was just…thinking about something." Or rather someone.

Since their encounter Dialga hadn't been able to get the mysterious honey-eyed girl out of his mind. Everywhere he looked he thought he saw a glimpse of her only to be disappointed when it turned out to just be his imagination.

"Are you sure, you don't normally get so lost in thought?" Arceus questioned, looking at him worriedly.

Dialga brushed off his concern. "Yeah, I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind, that's all."

Arceus was unconvinced but decided not to say anything more on the matter. His attention was then brought away from Dialga to the arrival of his girlfriend.

"Hey Dialga, Dimwit, Arceus." Giratina greeted, placing herself in her boyfriend's lap before pulling him in for a kiss.

Palkia gagged at the sight, whilst Dialga remained obvious, still wrapped in his own thoughts.

"So who's up for going to the Lake Café after school?" The female Creation enquired.

"What for?" Palkia queried.

Giratina shrugged. "Just felt like it, plus Darkrai and Cresselia are going."

"I'M THERE!" Palkia cried leaping up in excitement.

Giratina raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. She glanced at her boyfriend, waiting for his answer.

Arceus smiled. "Of course I'll be there if you're going to be."

Giratina rolled her eyes but returned his smile all the same; she then looked to Dialga who still hadn't replied.

"Dialga?"

"Huh?" Dialga glanced up; noticing her expecting look and quickly answered her previous question without much conviction. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Giratina was surprised by his rather withdrawn tone of voice and looked to her boyfriend for an explanation, only for him to shrug in response. With an inward sigh she decided to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"So have you finished Miss Dreavus's assignment yet?"

"Assignment! What Assignment!" Palkia yelled, eyes wide in alarm.

Giratina rolled her eyes; and these were her brothers: one so lost in thought she was certain he would need a map to get out, the other a complete moron (and that was the nice way of putting it). How were they related, again?

888

It was another busy afternoon at the Lake Café and despite only being a small café, hordes of people still managed to fit in, each one demanding instant attention, and with only three waitresses that was a pretty difficult thing to do.

Mesprit leant against one of the café counters, briefly catching her breath. "Okay we seriously need to employ more members of staff."

"I believe I said that from the beginning." Uxie commented as she walked past to pick up a few more orders.

Mesprit rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you were right as usual."

Uxie said nothing in response as she exited the room just as Azelf rushed in, preparing some newly placed orders.

"I just can't keep up with this Mesprit, you know what a klutz I am, and with all these orders, I'm surprised I haven't broken anything yet." Azelf said with a self-pitying tone. She seriously suffered from a lack of confidence.

"You not a klutz, Zelfie," Mesprit reassured. "You're just…gracefully challenged."

That didn't make Azelf feel any better. "Thanks." She muttered sarcastically.

Mesprit simply smiled sympathetically before swiftly collecting the readied desserts and walking out of the room.

Azelf sighed just as Uxie re-entered.

"Azelf, can you collect table 3's orders, I need to serve table 7." The blonde requested.

Azelf nodded in response to which Uxie smiled before exiting once more. Azelf followed her sister out, only to freeze at the sight of table 3's occupants. Before they could spot her Azelf ducked underneath one of the display cabinets, hiding from view.

She peeked out, watching Dialga as he sat amongst his friends; he looked a lot more reserved than he had been when she bumped into him early that day, she was slightly curious to what he could be thinking about.

Perhaps her?

No, it wouldn't be her. She was plain and shy, who would waste time thinking about her?

Still, she couldn't help but hope. Despite running away from him, Azelf had truly taken a liking to Dialga. She kind of wished she had stayed, just to see what would have happened, but as always she got scared and darted off like a frightened rabbit before anything could happen. He had probably been insulted by her response; he most definitely wouldn't want to see her now.

She sighed sadly.

"Zelfie? What are you doing down there?"

Azelf jumped in alarm, and looked up to see Mesprit staring at her worriedly.

Azelf laughed nervously. "Oh um…just checking the floor to see if it was…clean…" She lied horribly.

Mesprit raised an eyebrow sceptically. "The floor is clean, now go serve the customers, there's too many for us to be wasting time messing about on the floor."

Mesprit's words came out a little harsher than she had meant them to but she was right.

Azelf looked down in shame. "I just…can't go out there."

"Why not?" Mesprit enquired concern for her sister returning. She knew her sister was shy but she wasn't this shy.

Azelf blushed, not really wanting to say but knowing she didn't have much choice. "There's a guy out there, at table 3, Dialga. I sort of embarrassed myself in front of him today and I'd rather not have to face him again."

Mesprit turned her gaze upon table 3. "Dialga Creation? You talked to Dialga Creation?"

Azelf nodded. "Yes, but only briefly and I completely chickened out and ran away from him."

Mesprit scrutinized her sister for a moment before letting out a gasp. "Oh my gosh! You like Dialga!"

Azelf's cheeks flared bright scarlet. "Sshh! Not so loud! And no I don't!"

Mesprit grinned and squealed excitedly. "Yes you do! Oh my gosh, you do!"

"Ssshh!" Azelf hushed. "Everyone will hear you."

Mesprit remained oblivious to her sister's discomfort and began to chant in a sing-song way. "Azelf likes Dialga! Azelf likes Dialga!"

"Quiet!" Azelf ordered, hastily clamping her hands over Mesprit's mouth and dragging her behind the counter as well before anyone could notice the two. "Yes, okay, I might like Dialga, but I can't just go up to him, there are thousands of prettier girls than me that like him, there's no way he would be interested in me, especially after I made such a fool out of myself earl_er_ today."

Mesprit could tell her sister was upset and even though she thought she was being silly by believing she wasn't good enough for Dialga she decided to take pity of the girl and not put her in any situations that would make her more uncomfortable than she already was.

"Okay, fine, I'll serve table 3 but you have to do the other tables." Mesprit informed.

Azelf looked at her with immense relief. "Of course! Oh, thank you, thank you so much!"

Mesprit just smiled. "Hey what are sisters for, now go, go, go, Uxie won't be happy with us if we waste any more time talking."

Azelf nodded and darted back into the kitchen to collect some more dishes. Mesprit watched her, rolling her eyes playfully before heading over to table 3.

She recognised Giratina and Arceus straight away, and smiled at the sight of the couple sitting side-by-side as always, with Arceus's arm wrapped around Giratina's waist.

She saw there was another couple at the table as well though she didn't recognise them as students from Origin; the girl was extremely beautiful with golden blonde hair whilst the boy she was with looked like something out of a nightmare, though it seemed by the way she clung to his arm that the girl definitely wasn't afraid of him.

She also noticed both Giratina's brothers; Palkia was sitting next to the blonde girl and seemingly trying and failing to flirt with her. Dialga on the other hand, was positioned on the opposite side of the table next to Arceus; he didn't seem to be a part of either of the conversations and wore a sullen expression that she instantly recognised.

"Lovesick." Mesprit remarked as she observed the distant look in Dialga's eyes.

"What?"

Mesprit snapped out of her thoughts and focused her attention on Giratina who was staring at her questioningly.

"Oh," Mesprit giggled sheepishly, "I was just…thinking about something."

Giratina gave her a puzzled look but her attention was caught by her other brother.

"So Cresselia, you're looking exceedingly radiant today." Palkia said to his sister's best friend in a voice he thought sounded charming. "But then I shouldn't be surprised, you always look beautiful."

Mesprit cringed at the awful flirting and looked to the girl's boyfriend to see how he reacted to this obvious attempt on his girlfriend. Darkrai just rolled his eyes, clearly unthreatened by Palkia's efforts.

Cresselia shuffled closer to her boyfriend, feeling rather awkward at Palkia's blatant attraction towards her. "Oh, um…thank you Palkia…um…your hair looks nice…"

Palkia's smile broadened, not realising that she was only trying to be polite.

"Why thank you Cresselia, I had the ends dyed after you told me it was a good colour on me." He informed, flipping a few strands of his pearl white hair which was now dyed purple at the tips.

Mesprit burst out laughing at this. She couldn't help it; the red-eyed boy was just too funny.

They all looked to her in surprise.

"Sorry…" She said apologetically as she tried to muffle her giggles. "Ahem." She coughed, regain composure. "What would you like to order?"

They were cut off from replying by a ginormous crash, the sound of china smashing rang through the now silent café as every conversation died, all eyes turning to the source.

Azelf sat fallen on the floor, completely frozen as she stared at the shattered cups and dishes surrounding her.

"Excuse me." Mesprit told the table's occupants – though they were too transfixed by the scene to really notice – as she moved away from them towards the area where all stares were now focused.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dialga's eyes light up, but she was too focused on helping her fallen sister to pay it any mind.

Azelf was completely petrified with mortification. She had been doing so well, she hadn't broken a single thing and now…she just had to trip in front of everyone, in front of Dialga! If he didn't think she was a fool already he would certainly think so now.

She could feel everybody's eyes on her, their stares boring into her soul. She had a sudden flashback to when she was younger, standing on stage in front of the whole school, all eyes on her, the next thing she knew she was waking up in the nurse's office after having fainted. She was incredibly shy and couldn't bear having so much attention focused on her.

Vaguely she was aware of someone dragging her away from view and into the backroom, Uxie's voice stating how she'd clean it up, and the customers' conversations starting back up again.

"Zelfie, are you alright?"

Azelf broke from her trance; Mesprit was watching her, golden eyes wide with concern, her expression soft.

Azelf looked away, downcast. "Not really…" Her voice cracked slightly as her eyes started to water, she quickly hid her face in her hands. "I just…I was doing so well and then I just had to trip!" She sobbed, cursing her own stupidity. "Why did I have to trip? Why am I such a klutz! I'm so humiliated!"

Mesprit tried to console her, speaking in a soothing voice. "Hey, sshh, it's not's that bad, everybody trips up now and then, nobody will think less of you."

"He will." Azelf whispered sadly and Mesprit didn't have to ask to know she was referring to Dialga. They had only met today and already the cyan-haired girl had fallen head over heels for him. "He must think me a complete and utter fool."

"Oh come on, Dialga's not like that." Mesprit reassured, rubbing her sister's arm comfortingly. "And if he is then you're better off without him."

Azelf's only response was to sniffle.

Mesprit opened her mouth to say something else but stopped as someone else stepped into the room. Her eyes widened in shock and she quickly glanced at Azelf who had her back to the entrance so she didn't see the person walk in.

"Uh…I'm going to go see if Uxie needs help." Mesprit informed, still staring at the person completely stunned. As an afterthought she grabbed a pile of napkins and stuffed them into Azelf's hand, quickly whispering into her ear, "I suggest you dry those eyes."

Azelf blinked in surprise as Mesprit walked out on her, she turned to watch her sister go only to have a near heart attack at the sight of who was standing there.

She froze like a frightened deer in the headlights, desperate to run away but too terrified to move.

Dialga moved towards the girl, a smile of relief and reassurance on his face.

"Hey." He greeted, she just stared at him, not moving. "I believe you ran away from me early today before you could answer my question. I would really like to know the answer."

Azelf snapped from her trance, jumping on to the defensive.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

Dialga chuckled. "A name would be nice."

"No," She glared, "What do you want with me?"

Dialga was taken aback by her harsh tone and his voice softened. "What do you mean?"

"Popular, good-looking guys like you don't just talk to plain, clumsy girls like me?" Azelf explained accusingly. "What do you want?"

She knew she was being unfair but this was the only way she knew how to respond to a situation like this. People like Dialga just weren't interested in people like her unless they wanted something or it was part of some sort of twisted joke…though she really hoped it wasn't either.

"So you think I'm good looking?" He teased and she let out a heavy huff of frustration.

Dialga saw the distrust in her eyes and knew now was the time to be serious; he ran a hand through his hair not entirely sure how to approach the situation.

"What do I want," He repeated, a bit uncertain of exactly what he wanted. "Well I guess you could say, I want to get to know you."

Azelf blinked in surprise, her gold eyes widening and expression taking on a look of shock. She had not been expecting that.

Dialga smiled at her reaction, finding it rather adorable. He looked her over; everything about her was adorable and…well…beautiful. Sure she didn't have the figure that his sister had or the enchanting beauty of Cresselia but that didn't really matter to him. He liked this girl, he wasn't really sure why yet but he liked her, and to him she was pretty because of this.

He suddenly noticed something, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes darkened.

"You're bleeding." He observed with evident concern.

Azelf looked up, startled, and then glanced down at her hand, a tiny ruby drop trickled down one slender milky finger. She must have cut herself on the broken china and not noticed.

"Oh, it's nothing." She assured. "Doesn't even hurt."

Dialga was not satisfied by her answer and took hold of her hand, raising it so that he could examine the cut himself.

Azelf felt a spark shot through her as he touched her, heart and breathing speeding up, cheeks turning red.

Whatever emotions she was feeling suddenly quadrupled when he pressed the finger to his lips, gently licking the wound with a warm caress from his tongue.

She was almost certain she going to faint but fortunately sheer disbelief kept her from doing so, instead she just stood there, staring directly into his deep strawberry jam eyes, not being able to truly comprehend what was happening.

When he finally stopped he pulled her hand back, though he did not release it from his grip, and simply smiled a warm friendly smile at her which filled her stomach with butterflies and made her feel of fuzzy inside.

They were so close now that his breath tickled her cheek.

"There," He said softly, eyes remaining locked on her. "All better."

Then he kissed her hand…

…and everything went black.

888

Azelf awoke to a spinning headache. She mumbled in discomfort and shuffled her head further into the pillow it rested against. The pillow was soft and warm and comfortable, she like it.

"Zelfie, are you awake?" Mesprit's voice called into the darkness.

Azelf knew she had her eyes closed but she didn't feel like opening them just yet. She wanted to continue sleeping; she didn't want to leave her pillow.

"Whaaatt happened?" She enquired, her voice expressing her tiredness.

"You fainted." She head Uxie tell her.

Oh, right, that.

Now she remembered.

All of her memories came flooding back, and she groaned as she realised that once again she had managed to humiliate herself in front of Dialga.

"Not again." She muttered, pressing her face into the pillow and breathing in its scent; it smelt really good. "This is the third time today."

"What, the third time you've fainted?" Mesprit asked worriedly.

"No, the third time I've embarrassed myself in front of Dialga." Azelf replied, her stomach twisting as she began to wonder what he thought of her now.

"Uh…" Both Uxie and Mesprit seemed to want to say something, probably about how she was being ridiculous but Azelf carried on before they could.

"He'll never like me now, not after I've made such a fool out of myself."

"I wouldn't be so sure." A familiar cool masculine voice said from above her.

Azelf's eyes shot open.

Oh no!

Dialga smiled down at her. "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty."

Azelf bolted away from, face rivalling a tomato as she realised what she thought was a pillow was actually his lap.

She stared at him in horrified mortification.

"I think she's going to faint again." She vaguely heard Uxie say.

"I'll get the smelling salts." Mesprit remarked, exiting the room along with Uxie.

Leaving her alone…with Dialga.

Dialga observed the girl uncertainly as she gawked back at him, once again too shocked and timid to say anything. He considered moving towards her but he thought she might bolt again if he tried; she was like a startled rabbit, he needed to be careful and not make any sudden movements.

"So," He began slowly, careful not to frighten her, and gave her a gentle smile. "Your name is Zelfie?"

He watched as she frowned, nose wrinkling slightly in confusion (just another thing he found adorable about her), before realisation lit her eyes and she shook her head. His smile fell and now it was his turn to be confused. That wasn't her name?

She smiled at his reaction, starting to calm down. His presence really wasn't that unnerving, in fact it was quite the opposite; now that she wasn't so nervous she actually found it rather comforting, though that didn't mean she was any less shy.

"No, that's just a nickname Mesprit calls me." She explained, she saw his curiosity and decided it was about time she answered his question. "My name is Azelf."

A grin broke out across Dialga's face and he climbed to his feet.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He remarked, offering her a hand to help her up which she took, both of them finding pleasure in the sparks that sizzled through them at the touch.

Once she was on her feet Azelf blushed and looked away. "I'm not beautiful."

Dialga placed a hand on the cheek that was turned away from him and gently turned her head so her gaze was fixed on his once again; he spoke softly, "You are beautiful."

Azelf looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity, her heart fluttered and a small smile formed on her lips. Suddenly she was feeling more confident than normal. Bringing up her own hand she placed it against the cheek diagonally opposite to the one he was holding.

"I like you." She whispered, taking a shy step forward.

Dialga was momentarily surprised, and then his smile grew. "That's good because I like you too, a lot."

"Even though we only just met today?" Azelf asked jokingly.

Dialga's eyes sparked playfully. "Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

Azelf noticed they were starting to lean towards each other but she didn't mind, she wasn't afraid anymore.

Her breath danced on his lips, and eyelids drifted shut. "I think I might now."

And then he kissed her.

The world surrounding them melted away until it was just the two of them. Sparks flew like mad and it was like an entire electrical storm.

Azelf had never been kissed before but she didn't think any other kiss would ever be able to live up to the standards this one set. Dialga had already experienced his first kiss but he really did not want to think about that right now (it was sort of a turn off) and at that moment Azelf was the only thing that occupied his thoughts and she certainly blew away the memories of any other kiss prior to this one.

The kiss was soft and warm and sweet and pure, it was everything a first kiss should be and so much more.

However, it quickly became a lot rougher as Azelf entwined her fingers amongst Dialga's hair, and he placed his free arm around her waist, pulling her even closer to him so that her chest was pressed right into his.

Dialga deepened the kiss, biting down on Azelf's swelling lip. She gasped in response and he took the opportunity to insert his tongue into her mouth. It swirled around, basking in the flavour of her. She tasted like blueberries…he liked blueberries.

Azelf, surging from new found confidence, fought back, her own tongue clashing against his. Dialga was surprised by this sudden bold act and Azelf seized her chance, forcing her own tongue into his mouth and claiming dominance.

Dialga soon recovered from his shock and returned her passionate advance with full force, taking a step forward in order to deepen the kiss even more consequently causing Azelf to have to take a step back.

This movement continued until Azelf's back met with the counter top behind them; however this didn't stop Dialga from continuing forward so instead of getting squashed Azelf lifted herself onto the counter wrapping her legs around Dialga's torso in the process.

Dialga growled into the kiss and followed her on to the counter. Azelf found herself sliding back until she was laying completely flat on the cool surface with Dialga on top of her. It was a good thing that there wasn't anything already on the counter otherwise it would have be knocked off and probably broken during the couple's passionate embrace.

Hands roamed everywhere, lips smashed together in a battle of dominance. They were on fire.

"Whoa!"

The couple broke apart at the sudden interruption, eyes flying to doorway in alarm, a blush spreading across both their cheeks.

"You two only met today and already you're in the middle of a heated make-out session!" Mesprit exclaimed, not being able to overcome the shock of seeing her shy sister making out with one of the hottest boys at their school who was at least two years older than her.

"On the counter as well." Uxie observed, remaining completely monotone at the situation like always. "It's lucky there wasn't anything on it, I don't think it would have been able to withstand you're…passion."

Not for the first time that day Azelf's face turned completely red. She rapidly shoved her face into Dialga's chest in embarrassment, not being able to look her sisters in the eye. Dialga, who was now sitting up, wrapped a comforting arm around Azelf and smiled sheepishly at the other girls.

Uxie rolled her eyes then turned around and walked out.

Mesprit – who had finally recovered from her shock – winked at Dialga before also exiting the room, once again leaving the two blue-haired lovebirds alone.

"I can't believe they caught us kissing." Azelf muttered into his chest. Hadn't she been humiliated enough for one day?

"I can't believe how good a kisser you are." Dialga remarked, not nearly as embarrassed as Azelf; in fact he actually found it quite humorous. "Are you sure that was your first kiss?"

Azelf pulled back from his chest and glared at him, though there was a slight blush on her face from his comment. "Yes and now is not the time."

Dialga saw she was not amused by his teasing and raised his hands in playful surrender.

"Okay, okay, maybe we got a bit ahead of ourselves." There was a pause and then he grinned. "So, do you want to go on a date sometime?"

He was answered with a kiss.

_Fin._

* * *

**And finished…phew…can't believe that only took me a few days, probably a load of errors that I've overlooked…sorry about that.**

**Thank you so much for reading and have a great day =)**


End file.
